


在劫难逃

by Suberr



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr
Summary: 13年旧文补档。有很多不成熟的地方。注：写得很愉快的兵团/OOC有/基于进巨背景的脑洞/全篇流水账
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 2





	在劫难逃

**Author's Note:**

> 13年旧文补档。  
> 有很多不成熟的地方。
> 
> 注：写得很愉快的兵团/OOC有/基于进巨背景的脑洞/全篇流水账

利威尔进门前，埃尔文.史密斯早就坐在沙发上等着他了。这是一个小酒吧的包间，关上门之后那些嬉笑声音乐声也照样能传进来。倒不是说利威尔故意要为难这位团长而专门约在这里，仅仅是因为这地儿离他情妇的居所最近罢了。

大概一个月前，利威尔隐约觉察到有人在跟踪调查自己，于是他吩咐手下反追查这个人；三周前，他得到了主谋详细的资料；两周前，埃尔文在地下街出没，利威尔在未打草惊蛇的情况下暗中观察了他一次；一周前，他主动找上门来，说请求会面。

之所以拖了一周时间才答应，是因为利威尔最近老有一种不好的预感，每次他赌博输钱或者女人出轨地盘被抢的时候都会浮现，当然这几年随着他逐渐在地下街确立了霸主地位，后两者很少就发生了。

切，难道老子还害怕一个兵崽子不成？格斗技第二没人敢说第一的最强混混，最后还是同意赴约。

青年团长面容俊秀，是个美人胚子，沉默时全身自有一种来自地上的贵族气质和军官不可侵犯的威严在，而一开口却是平易近人和蔼可亲。

“时间宝贵，有屁快放。”利威尔粗暴地打断了他的滔滔不绝。

“利威尔先生，希望你能加入调查兵团。”

啧，利威尔轻蔑地笑了。

埃尔文看起来马上要用第二套说辞来对付他，利威尔抢先开口。

“什么‘大义’，什么‘自由’，哥一点兴趣也没有；三大兵团的狗屁关系，以及上面那些废物饭桶，我也完全不想知道。”

“墙啊，巨人啊，关老子什么事？纸醉金迷逍遥自在的生活不好吗？干嘛非得要去送死？”

“那么，我们来赌一下如何？”面前的青年漾起了自信的微笑，“如果我赢了，你就加入调查兵团……”

“如果你输了，你的项链和戒指都归我，从此滚粗哥的视线。”

青年团长从没期待过利威尔会不识货。即使是祖传的刻着家徽的戒指，以及出生时就一直戴着的祈福银链，他也不觉得可惜。

“好，一言为定。”

“切，脏死了。”

利威尔无视青年军官伸过来的手，径直离开了房间。

他们约好，时间场所方式都由利威尔决定。利威尔很大度地定在了三天后的晚上，某著名赌场，德州扑克100w筹码决胜负。他已经调查清楚，这位团长从不出入赌场，且无不良嗜好，作息规律，可以说全身心都扑在与巨人作斗争的事业上。

也就是，他将和一个零基础的菜B坐在同一张牌桌上，利威尔简直乐开了花。

“这是你的军服。”埃尔文温和地说。

利威尔不情不愿地接过来，愿赌服输。他万万没有想到，那天最终只赢了一场，到凌晨3点的时候已经输得精光。啧，利威尔没有当场发火，安排了内应，发牌员也是自己熟识，这也能输，只能说明埃尔文运气太好。他离开的时候狠狠地瞪了青年团长一眼，团长似乎有点不好意思，避开了他的视线。

“我明天就去报到。”（曾经的）混混闷闷不乐。

由于和女人们都断绝了关系，军团里又是僧多粥少的局面，兵长摸进团长的房间几乎是必然走到的Ending线。年轻貌美的团长趴在床上甘当沃土，他伏在上面如老牛般勤恳耕耘。也没什么不好。

只有一点，唯独一点！他总是被毯子包成球状！而后被埃尔文整个抱在怀里睡着！

啊啊啊！高个子都砍腿！

时间飞逝，进入了阳春三月。

埃尔文在宪兵团的好友过来看他，两个人站在阳光明媚的窗前静美如画。恰好经过的利威尔不知为何多瞟了一眼，他发现那个人长得和埃尔文有点像，个头也差不多。于是他停住了脚步，那个男人还朝他挥了挥手，一副熟识的样子。

利威尔自然是“哼”了一声，大步离开。

“恭喜你如愿以偿。不过话说回来，让我代替你去打牌，这种法子也亏你……”

“兵不厌诈嘛。”团长笑盈盈地说。

-END-


End file.
